


Precious Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Breeding, Foursome, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello has his sex swapped by the Kraang. When his brothers realize, they can't help but take advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Lies

They don’t know what’s happened to Donnie – only that  _something_ has, which has changed his gait – for two weeks and four days, which is as long as it takes for him to have his first batch of eggs. When he fetches Leo – only Leo – and brings him into his bedroom, where the still-slick clutch of eggs rests in an old blanket, Leo thinks that Donnie must have known since it happened. He can’t blame his brother for being coy about it.

“Are they…fertile?” he asks, his voice coming out thick and strange.

“Don’t be stupid,” Donnie says. “How could they have been fertilized?” 

They exchange a glance. Leo knows  _exactly_ how they could’ve been, and he flushes, turns his head away. He would’ve known if Mikey or Raph had – well. He thinks he would’ve known. “So,” he says, and clears his throat. “So, how do we fix this?”

“Beats me,” Donnie says. “I’ve been going through the Kraang database trying to figure out what they used on me, but…” He leans against his dresser as he speaks; like this, it’s transparent that his body is not Leo’s brother’s, the shell wider at the bottom, his thighs curved, the planes of his face softened. Leo can’t believe he missed this. “I think we need to go back to the site,” he finishes, slowly, his tone entirely mild, more accusatory than it would’ve been if he’d snapped.

Leo lifts his eyes, his flush creeping under his shell, to the pit of his stomach, where it coils. He doesn’t like where his mind is already going, doesn’t like that this one small change has changed where his eyes might wander. “Right,” he says. “So we need to tell Mikey and Raph and get there before they have the chance to clear everything out.” He kneels by the eggs and reaches a hand out – catches himself, hyper-aware that the slickness coating them came from – from Donnie, from the space between his legs that is not his anymore, that touching one of them would be almost like –

“I’m not sure what to do with those.” This time, there is an edge to Donnie’s voice; Leo stands and folds his arms across his chest, turns his body away from the eggs. Donnie is watching him. He knows. “Throwing them away seems…wrong.”

It does – but Leo already knows that it’s their fate, no matter Donnie’s feelings on the matter. “We don’t have to do anything, yet,” Leo says. He holds his hand out to Donnie – it’s supposed to just be a gesture,  _come with me,_   but Donnie reaches out and takes it, squeezing his fingers. Leo squeezes back and sighs. “Let’s get this straightened out,” he says.

*

Mikey and Raph both laugh – it’s Raph who realizes they’re serious, first, and he sits forward, face falling. “How do you know?” he asks.

“Well,” Donnie says, “I  _used_ to have a dick, and now I don’t.” Mikey’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click; he leans forward, staring at Donnie, eyes huge and round. “That was my first clue, really.”

They both glance at the bottom of Donnie’s shell; Leo would bet anything that their minds are going exactly where his did, wondering what’s left, what slick warmth they might find there. Raph blushes. Mikey doesn’t. “So you’ve – ?”

Raph slaps his hand over Mikey’s mouth. Leo breathes out through his teeth. “Alright,” Raph says, slowly, looking somewhere over Donnie’s shoulder. “So….What are you gonna do?”

Leo takes a step forward. “We’re going to go back to the warehouse and see if we can find the device that did this to him.”

“What?” Raph stands, looking between Leo and Donnie, incredulous. “What  – you mean you’re going to turn back?”

“I am supposed to have a penis, Raph.”

“But – you could have…I mean.” Leo can’t blame Raph for this, felt the same yearning pull at him the moment he saw the fragile bundle of eggs – a taste of the impossible, an impotent reminder of their inevitable end. “Come on, Donnie. Are you even going to think – ?”

“I’ve  _been_ thinking.” This time, all of Donatello’s sarcasm is gone, replaced by a coldness that makes Leo shiver with guilt. “Ever since I realized. You don’t want the kind of – genetic failures I would have. It wouldn’t work the way you want it to. We might get two generations out of it, if we were lucky.” He swallows. “And at what cost? To what end?  What if I stay like this, and then _none_ of them survive? ”

Raph’s fists clench; his teeth are a white sliver, bared. Afraid. “You’re kidding,” he says. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Mikey steps between them, sets his hands on Raph’s shoulders – Leo can’t catch what he says, it’s murmured under his breath, but whatever it is makes Raph curl tighter and back away. Mikey edges back, his hands limp at his side. He turns to Donnie; his smile is strained. “Okay,” he says. “ _Fine._  When do we go?”

*

They don’t speak as they get ready, don’t speak when they climb into the Shellraiser – Donnie’s become a magnet for his brother’s attention; even when they don’t touch, don’t look, Leo feels like part of a pack of wolves. They’ll never know, once Donnie is changed back. Those doors will shut again.

But – he can’t ask his brother for this. A part of him already knows that he will, that they all will, a part of him that he buries until he can focus on the mission.

He drives in silence.

When they reach the warehouse, Raph stops Donnie with a hand on his arm. “It’s fine,” he says. Leo and Mikey both pivot to watch, hypnotized; Leo holds his breath, anticipating the drop. “I mean, hell,” he says, “I would, too. Want to go back.”

Donnie nods and squeezes Raph’s hand. “Thanks,” he says. Leaves it at that, with all the tact of someone who wouldn’t change their mind even if Raph hadn’t said that – understanding what it means, to all of them.

They fall into line, tipping out of the Shellraiser and into the alley; they’ll take the warehouse from above, dropping in from the same broken fan they used two weeks ago. As they climb, Leo is hyper-aware of his brothers’ breath, the sharp way they exhale; he wonders if Mikey is lagging behind because he wants to watch Donnie move, wants to study his lithe body, the subtle changes, before it’s all reset. He wonders if Raph is right on Leo’s heels because he _doesn’t_ want to.

The fan is broken, still, which makes Leo suspicious – the Kraang must have known that this was how they infiltrated this place, so why not fix it?

The answer is simple enough, and apparent the moment they drop down onto a steel overhang just inside: It’s been abandoned. There’s nothing left but old crates and human machinery that’s been in disuse for years, a few mice skittering away from the beams of their flashlights. They crouch together on the walkway, Donnie kneeling between Leo and Raph, Mikey leaning over him to peer down at the empty room, and Leo knows, in that moment, what is going to happen, as clearly as he can see the rusted machinery below them.

From this distance, he can smell Donnie’s body – and it’s familiar, or familiar enough; unfamiliar enough for Leo to think about the eggs in Donnie’s room, unfertilized, the eggs inside of him that still could be, the wet, tight heat between his legs. He swallows and flicks off his flashlight. “We’ll keep looking,” he whispers in the dark.

Donnie nods. “Naturally,” he says, and stands before Leo or Raph do – exposes the underside of his shell, which looks just like theirs does, but which is inherently different, now. Leo bites the inside of his cheek, closes his hands into loose fists.

Raph stands, next, breathing hard. “Let’s get out of this dump,” Raph says, and turns on his heel.

*

Leo drives.

None of them know where to go from here; they could chase down Kraang hideouts all night without ever finding the device that did this. The smart thing to do, in this situation, would be to go home and take a closer look at the Kraang database and make a plan – but Leo isn’t ready to do that, yet, not when there is a warm buzz under his shell.

On his third loop around a familiar city block, Mikey stands and goes to lean his arm on the back of Donnie’s chair. “What’s it like?” he asks. “Y'know…”

“It’s – hollow.” Leo glances at the screens – Donnie is staring forward with a small frown, but it’s contemplative, not upset. Leo turns back to the road. “It’s really strange. Most of the time I can pretend I’m – normal – but then I smell something, or move a certain way, and – ”

“Smell?” Raph says.

Leo pulls the Shellraiser into an alleyway and stops, parks it, keeps his hands on the wheel. His knuckles are pale.

“Yeah,” Donnie says. “It smells – I smell – different. I can’t believe you didn’t notice.”

“Me neither,” Mikey says, breathless. “But…I do now. I can see it. Your legs…your neck.” Leo glances at the screen; Mikey’s fingers are tracing down the center of Donnie’s throat. He shuts his eyes, but it’s too late – his pulse jumps between his legs, surprising him with its intensity; he tightens his legs and takes a slow, deep breath.

Raph’s feet creak against the floor of the Shellraiser; it rocks a little with his steps. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I knew this would happen,” Donnie says. Leo looks at the screen again; Mikey’s hand cups Donnie’s neck, a gentle curve, protective. His thumb rubs the slender line of his shoulder. “It just seemed…arbitrary. If we’re going to – to – ” Mikey’s hand slides higher, cupping Donnie’s jaw, and Leo shuts his eyes again, breathing through his nose. “It seemed childish for this to be why.”

“What was it like?” Leo asks, surprised at how level his voice is. “The eggs.”

Raph’s breath hitches; Mikey gasps. “Eggs?” Raph says. “Wh – ”

“They weren’t anything,” Donnie says. “Jeez, Leo.” But when Leo turns, finally, to face his brothers, Donnie’s face is flushed, his thighs pressed together, hands on his knees. Framed by Mikey and Raph, who are watching him with wonder. Leo hopes his own face is not betraying his hunger.

Donnie swallows; when no one moves, he sighs and lowers his head. Flush creeps across his face. “It was…heavy. When it was time, it was really insistent, like when you have to pee, and… I don’t know, Leo, what do you want me to say?”

“What it was like,” he says.

“Like being fucked,” Donnie says, “slowly.”

Mikey moans, a fluttery, helpless noise, and turns Donnie’s face up to kiss him. There isn’t a moment of hesitation, no reservation – Donnie kisses back, lifting his hand to touch Mikey’s cheek. When he leans back, his face is flushed, dark; his legs have already started to relax, slipping open.

“We should go home,” Leo says.

“Sure,” Raph says. “You’re driving.” He kneels down and sets his hands on Donnie’s thighs without another word.

*

Donnie’s come once by the time they get home; when Leo finally parks and turns, he finds Donnie loose-limbed and flushed, mouth parted, clutching Raph’s shell with one hand and the back of Mikey’s neck with the other. Leo’s so hard he’s not sure he’ll be able to make it out of the Shellraiser without pinning Donnie to the floor, but his brothers move in unison, standing together, Mikey and Raph helping Donnie stay on his feet, and from there it’s just a matter of slipping out the door and down the hall to Donnie’s room.

The door clicks shut behind Leo – Donnie sinks onto the foot of the bed – and for a moment, the four of them blink at each other, dazed and out of breath, three of them with their cocks extended and Donnie with his pliant slit and spread legs and bruised lips. It’s so vulgar that it makes Leo hesitate – but Mikey and Raph are already comfortable with Donnie’s taste.

Mikey climbs onto the bed and slides his hand between Donnie’s legs; the tip of his finger disappears. Donnie’s hips jerk and he gasps – he reaches for Mikey’s wrist, but before he can touch him, Raph is there, cupping his wrists in his hands and tipping him back onto the bed.  Leo has a perfect view of Donnie’s legs as he spreads, of the wet spread of his slit, of the underside of Raph’s cock as he moves over Donnie – and then Raph’s between Donnie’s legs, nudging Mikey’s hand out of the way.

“First come, first serve?” Donnie says, breathless – Mikey laughs, but Raph doesn’t, rucking his hips up between Donnie’s legs.

Donnie moans, loud; Raph’s body tenses and he arches, throws his head back with a low groan. “Donnie,” he says, “ _fuck._ ” Mikey cups the back of Raph’s thigh with his hand, stroking up toward his cock, all eyes on Donnie. Leo moves to the edge of the bed and kneels by Donnie’s face, wanting to watch as Raph fucks him into the mattress – Donnie blinks at him, eyes dark with lust, and that’s when Raph starts to rut into him with sharp, quick thrusts that make Donnie’s whole body rock.

Leo takes his cock in his hand and starts to stroke himself, slow as he can bear, needing something, needing to ease some of the pressure.

Raph whines, his hips snapping into Donnie; Donnie’s mouth falls open and he whines again, louder. His legs hook around Raph’s shell, rutting up into him, his wrists twisting against Raph’s grip; when Leo glances at the curve of Raph’s body fucking into him, he realizes that Mikey’s hand is cupping under Raph’s cock, his finger pushing against Donnie’s slit, filled though it is, and Leo groans, reaching out to slide his own hand under them, to that warm, wet spot where Raph’s cock meets Donnie’s cunt.

Raph cusses and bends down, bites at Donnie’s mouth. “Gonna…gonna come in you,” he gasps, fucking him faster, his thrusts messy and erratic. “Gonna m-make you – nngh – “

Donnie jerks his hips and gasps, and Leo knows exactly why, felt Mikey’s finger press into Donnie under Raph’s cock. Raph tenses; his legs shiver and he ruts faster into Donnie, pressing down and in, his fingers leaving thick pale imprints on Donnie’s wrists as he shifts his grip. Leo strokes the back of Raph’s thighs, wanting to feel them work as he fucks Donnie – Mikey pushes his finger in deeper, making Donnie buck and clench around them – and then Raph’s coming, hard, with a choked-back groan. The noise Donnie makes is breathy, low-pitched, goes straight through Leo, makes his cock twitch.

Mikey groans, stroking Raph’s shell, the backs of his thighs. Then, with a sudden desperate whine: “Move. It’s my turn.”

Donnie leans his head back and blinks up at Leo, a faint smile curving his lips; Leo bends down, thumbs at the corner of his mouth, so close that Donnie’s breath warms his lips. “Impatient,” Donnie murmurs, and licks his lips. Leo opens his mouth, leans in – and stops when Donnie moans, a shivery noise. He glances up; Raph has slid out of him, leaving him exposed. Mikey clambers over him, leans up – cups the back of Leo’s head as he moves to kiss Donnie.

“You can go next,” Mikey says, glancing at Leo, “but I gotta…I have to – Donnie, let me – ”

Donnie nods and spreads his thighs; Mikey catches the backs of Donnie’s thighs and pushes them up and open, his feet dangling in the air. It takes Mikey a moment to position himself, his cock rubbing at Donnie’s shell, but then the head of his cock presses in and he groans. His hips snap forward. Donnie grabs Mikey’s shell, his hands scrabbling for purchase, closing them into each other’s world.

But then Raph is crawling up the bed, is easing Donnie’s hands off of Mikey, holding them above his head, exposing him. Donnie gasps and closes his hands into fists, flexes against Raph’s hold – but he is pinned. He is theirs.

Mikey eases himself into Donnie inch by inch; Leo is fascinated by the sight of his cock disappearing into his brother’s body, watches until they’re too close, until Mikey has buried himself. He stays there a moment, panting and flushed, his thighs trembling.

“D,” he whispers, “you feel so  _good._ So wet.” 

Leo’s cock twitches in his hand, the pulse of pleasure reminding him of his own need. He starts rubbing himself again, slower this time, twisting his hand. For a moment, Leo is the only one moving, the sound of his hand working his cock strangely loud in the room -- but then, spurred by some internal force, Mikey starts to rut into Donnie.

He’s gentler than Raph was, but no slower, quick and shallow snaps of his hips that make Donnie’s legs shake. Raph moans, guides one of Donnie’s hands between his legs. Donnie glances up at him, back to Mikey, then to Leo -- and his lips part, tongue loose against his bottom lip, a silent invitation.

There’s nothing that Leo could -- or wants to -- do to stop himself from arching his hips forward until the head of his cock rubs Donnie’s lip, that sweet wet promise of his tongue. Donnie breathes out a warm sigh and tilts his head closer, sucking the head of Leo’s cock into his mouth.

Mikey whimpers, buckling down, pushing Donnie’s thighs back until he can rest his forehead on Donnie’s chest. He’s pounding into Donnie with sticky noises, his hands white-knuckled and trembling on Donnie’s sides. Raph rolls his hips against Donnie’s hand.

But Leo only has eyes for Donatello, whose eyes are half-lidded, whose mouth is tight and hot, who is penned in and used, who expected this and accepted it, accepted them, their bodies. A shudder runs through Leo -- he balances himself with one hand on Raph’s shoulder, one on Mikey’s back -- lets himself follow his brothers’ movements, hasty and desperate, and fucks Donatello’s mouth. Comes on Donnie’s face, on his tongue, and doesn’t realize until it’s passed that he’s the one still pinning Mikey down, that Mikey’s come inside of his brother without Leo even noticing.

Mikey and Leo move as one, lowering Donnie onto the bed again while Raph continues fucking himself on Donnie’s hand. Leo reaches between his legs, strokes the base of Mikey’s cock as he eases out of Donnie, keeps his hand in that warm space until Mikey’s pulled all the way out. Come drips out of Donnie, hot and slick, and Leo wipes it up, offers his hand to Mikey. He cleans it without a word, moaning around Leo’s fingers.

“Raph,” Leo says. “It’s my turn. Let him up.” 

Raph’s lip curls; he’s hard again, his cock curving against his stomach, and Leo knows it must kill him to stop -- but he does, reluctantly releasing Donnie’s hands and sitting back.

Donnie, however, doesn’t move. His hands remain over his head, legs spread; he doesn’t bother to wipe the come from his face. Leo swallows. There is something remarkably shameless about the way Donnie turns his head from one of his brothers to the next, idle, waiting for Leo to take over. It’s his shamelessness that makes something twist in Leo’s chest, and that makes him move between Donnie’s knees.

Mikey takes his place by Donnie’s head, leans down to kiss and lick Leo’s come off his skin. Raph leans forward, watching with an intensity that makes Leo shiver.

He won’t let them distract him -- not even when Donnie is moaning like that, not even when Mikey’s tongue flicks into his mouth, not even when Raph positions his cock by Donnie’s face with a needy groan. He strokes Donnie’s thighs with just his fingertips, eliciting little twitches, Donnie’s hips arching up in slow thrusts. Donnie is radiating desire, come still dripping from his cloaca, the scent of his sex so strong that Leo is dizzy from it.

“You gonna come, Donnie?” Mikey asks, voice hushed. “Gonna come for us?”

“Look at him,” Raph says. “Of course he is. Donnie, c’mere. Suck me off.” 

Before Donnie can obey, however, Leo rests his palms on Donnie’s thighs and says, “Back off. It’s  _my_ turn.”

Donnie’s smile is loose. “You heard him,” he says, like nothing could ever please him more than this. “It’s Leo’s turn.”

If either of them have a problem with that, Leo doesn’t notice or care, leaning over Donnie’s lithe body to kiss him -- he can taste his come on Donnie’s tongue, a pleasant surprise. He leans back enough to murmur, “On your stomach.”

Donnie rolls over, crosses his arms under his chin, and lifts his hips, exposing himself for Leo, as effortless as if they’ve done this a hundred times. Leo hopes they will do this a hundred times -- a thousand times -- hopes that Donatello will never find a cure, that he can fill Donnie with his seed over and over again until -- until --

Leo casts that thought away and moves behind Donnie, lining his cock up with Donnie’s body. He doesn’t push in, however, settling his hands on Donnie’s hips and leaning down; he’s too short to kiss the back of Donnie’s neck, instead pressing kisses to the lines of his shell and stroking up and down Donnie’s sides, his thighs, his stomach.

With a groan, Donnie pushes his hips into Leo; when that isn’t enough to prompt Leo into fucking him, Donnie huffs and glares back at him. “Today, Leo,” he says.

Pushing into Donnie is like nothing he could’ve imagined -- he’s soaking, and so, so tight, his body tightening reflexively around Leo’s cock as he eases in. Donnie whines, rolling his hips back on Leo’s cock until Leo grabs his hips to hold him steady.

Leo can see, now, why Raph and Mikey fucked him the way they did. It’s all he can do to not pound him into the mattress, his hips snapping forward, the act mindless and desperate. This is right, Leo thinks, this is what he needs, what Donnie needs. He’s going to fill Donatello with his come. With children. He’s going to mark him, drench him in his scent, stretch him with his cock and use him until Donnie is too exhausted to move.

Donnie whines, burying his face in the mattress, but that isn’t enough to muffle him -- his walls tighten on Leo; his thighs tremble; his fingers twist in the sheets. When he comes, it’s with such force that Leo stops, shocked by the wail that rips from Donnie’s throat, the spasms against his cock that keep going, and going, wringing Leo’s orgasm out of him.

He comes knowing that every last drop of his seed is going into Donatello, that none of it will go to waste. It is a precious lie.

*

Donnie doesn’t speak while they clean up, doesn’t speak at all while they pile onto the bed together, limbs and hearts tangling together.

The next morning, he takes Leo aside.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Leo,” he says.

Something seizes in Leo’s chest, but he doesn’t react other than to nod. “I know,” he says. “I won’t.”


End file.
